<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shave the Cat by Cartoon_Idiot_59</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682640">Shave the Cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoon_Idiot_59/pseuds/Cartoon_Idiot_59'>Cartoon_Idiot_59</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, In a foreign language, Mild Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoon_Idiot_59/pseuds/Cartoon_Idiot_59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short aside that popped into my head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shave the Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carmela Noceda was on her way to her shift at St. Joseph's University Medical Center when she was accosted by a neighbor.</p><p>   "Ms. Nocela! We need to talk about your sociopathic daughter! I saw her snatch my cat, theaten to toss it in a lit barbecue grill and do you know what she did next?"</p><p>   Carmela Noceda sighed. Luz was going to be the death of her. "No, Mrs. Hudson. What did she do next?"</p><p>   "She shaved it! Your insane daughter shaved my cat! What are you going to do about it?!"</p><p>   "I'm sorry Mrs. Hudson. Lo siento. My hija excéntrica was confused. I got her a copy of  Blake Snyder's book but el dinero es escaso, so I bought a remainder. It had some, how you say, typos. She is away at summer camp, they say they will moler the imagination right out of her."</p><p>   "It had better! One more incident Ms. Nocela and I'm calling the police!"</p><p>   "Don't worry Mrs. Hudson. No te preocupes. Luz will be no problema." Mrs. Hudson stormed back to her house. " ¿La policía? ¡Perra! ¡Maldita perra! ¡Se merece que le asen a su gato! Oh, Luz, luz de mi vida. Espero que estés bien en el campamento." Carmela Nocera continued on her way to her shift, worried about her daughter, relieved to have vented a bit about her horrible neighbor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Carmela is a little spicy! Oh, there's a tiny hint as to where I think the Nocedas live. If you can work it out you get shoulder pats (Like Steve!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>